Our Sacrifice
by RobotdragonX
Summary: The story of Clawface's love, hopes and sacrifice. Felt like doing a crack ship fic. Clawface X Spottedleaf Enjoy!


The forest air was silent as Clawpaw wandered through the thick bushes. Shadowclan had not seen good prey in days, and when times were desperate, the young apprentice would sneak out of his clan whenever a mentor was busy. The headstrong scarred cat would sneak into the dense woods of Thunderclan by telling two senior warriors that he was with the other, a trick that had worked for a full moon now.

There was little to find in the thickets, or at least prey that Clawpaw could actually catch.

As he looked up at the sky, he saw that the sun was a little lower that he anticipated and soon the trip home would need to be made.

Upon hearing rustling nearby, Clawpaw's eyes widened as he lowered his ears and body, slowly moving in the sound's direction. "Could it be a Thunderclan warrior? or worse, a fox!?" these thoughts raced in his mind before he began to wish he hadn't taken this hunting trip and stayed back in Shadowclan doing some boring job for Raggedstar.

As he parted the bushes, the sight of a tortoiseshell she-cat came into sight, her paws looked as if they were collecting different plants and herbs in the gleaming afternoon light.

Spottedleaf, the new medicine cat of thunderclan, felt her ears twitch wildly as the sounds of crackling grew quicker. She turned her head in alarm and saw a brown Shadowclan apprentice ready to pounce.

"What exactly are you doing out here." She began to hiss while crouching into combat position.

"I'm hunting food for my clan, WHEREVER I please." Clawpaw growled. "Soon I'll be a warrior, the best fighter in this entire forest!"

He pounced and attempted to scratch and claw into her belly, but was knocked instantly from Spottedleaf's position and slammed into the ground. As he groaned to pick himself up, he heard a giggling from the she-cat.

"What are YOU purring about!?"

Spottedleaf calmed herself down before meowing, "It's just how poorly you attacked me. And yet you have so much pride, you're like a little tom!"

Clawpaw felt his face turn hot with anger as she observed what was fairly obvious.

"Did you say you have yet to be a warrior? I'm surprised Shadowclan is sending apprentices to steal for them."

the brown tabby felt his heartbeat slow as he calmed down. "Listen, If you go right now, I won't tell the rest of the clan about you. You'll be free to go." the tortoiseshell cat tried to compromise.

In which Clawpaw gladly accepted.

"Hey!" Spottedleaf cried as a small bag of herbs was grabbed with Clawpaw's mouth.

"Umkay," muffled the tabby, "Ut I get to keep dis bag awf 'erbs!" He seemed to move like the wind across the forest floor as the medicine cat panted behind him. Lionheart had a itch and would be very grumpy if it wasn't treated with the same concoction that had just been stolen.

"Come back!" Spottedleaf mewled. But it was useless, for the younger cat was far faster that she could have imagined.

It wasn't long before the unnatural scent of thunderpath rushed to her nose. The herbs would truly be lost if he made it across. As the she-cat was almost to thunderpath, she saw the shape of Clawpaw scamper back into Shadowclan borders. Before a confrontation could be made, a twoleg monster rushed inches from her very paws, shocking Spottedleaf as she trotted nervously back in her own territory.

"Give that back!" The angry medicine cat called across from thunderpath's hard, stone ground.

Clawpaw, being the savvy cat that he was, smirked before meowing in a casual tone. "You know, you're awfully pretty for a medicine cat. So listen, I'll find a mix in my clan just like this one and give it back tomorrow."

Spottedleaf was still cross. Ever since she was a kit, elders taught her never to trust a Shadowclan cat, especially when it came to these kind of promises.

Waiting for a reply, the brown tom just watched as the thunderclan cat simply huffed, before heading back inside the dense woods of Thunderclan. Not even looking back as if nothing had ever happened.

"Don't worry," He smiled "You'll get these herbs back."

The next day, Runningnose woke up and started to look through his inventory to see if he needed any remedies. Being Shadowclan's medicine cat was tough work and required all the necessary tools. Afterwards he went out to get breakfast, blissfully unaware that a small amount of herbs had been stolen the night before.

Raggedstar had again assigned Clawpaw to hunt. The cat was well on his way to becoming a warrior and needed to prove his skill for providing for the clan. As much as Raggedstar had admired his ambition, he began to notice how often his apprentice would hunt near the thunderpath…

Clawpaw felt his heart pound in his chest as he ran back onto the safe, green grass of thunderclan. A couple of twoleg monsters had crossed the path at the same time, barely giving him a chance to dodge their rolling legs.

But he made a personal promise to the thunderclan cat, and intended to fulfill it.

Tracking her scent wasn't as easy as he anticipated. A small wash of rain came overnight and nearly got rid of any evidence of yesterday's chase. Despite how pleasant her smell was, Clawpaw was almost about to give up. Sooner or later, a thunderclan patrol could spot him and another interclan incident could start.

Spottedleaf growled in frustration. The herbs she was gathering yesterday took her hours to find and were one of the few itching cures in the entire forest. But because of some mouse-brained Shadowclan cat, Spottedleaf was to go looking for the same kind of cure again. In the back of her mind, she decided to report the apprentice if he was ever seen on thunderclan territory.

Suddenly, the bushes next to her had burst open and speak-of-dark-forest, there he was, the thief himself. "You mangy piece of fox-dung!" Spat the medicine cat, "I ought to turn you into-"

but her words were cut off.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to a cat who comes through." Clawpaw gladly smiled at her before lifting his paw to reveal a small bag of herbs. Just as promised.

Spottedleaf's anger quickly cooled down as she noticed the package. "What is it?" she asked.

Clawpaw chuckled. "It's those strange herbs you wanted. I found them in Runningnose's den after I recognized the scent." the now friendly smile on his face indicated that he was sincere.

A sudden, unexpected feeling of guilt washed over the tortoiseshell she-cat before she found the words to say. "O-oh...I..Thanks." She sputtered while gathering the medicine. "But you know, thunderclan would want me to report this!"

The brown tabby's heart began racing again. He needed to find some way to shut her up before the entire forest knew about his hunting trips.

Before any cat could speak, a growling nearby grew louder and louder.

"Oh no.." gasped Spottedleaf. "Get out of here now! I'll distra-" before she could continue, the fox leaped out from it's hiding place and rammed into it's prey.

Following his instincts, Clawpaw began dashing as far away as he could, jumping over branches and twigs before stopping. He could just leave her to die to some fox, not like that.

The medicine cat felt the fox's hot breath when it charged. Being a small, sleek creature, Spottedleaf leaped out of it's way, leaving a small window of opportunity to escape.

Quickly, the fox turned around and charged after his meal. It wasn't going to miss this time.

A great yowl filled the tense air as Clawpaw leaped onto it's face, clawing and ripping as much as he could. It was almost as if he was possessed by a Lion or Tigerclan warrior, until he was flung violently to the ground.

He had only a moment to open his eyes when the three claws of the vulpine menace raked across his small face, leaving three large scratches.

Afterwards, Clawpaw fainted.

When he came to, a stinging, cool feeling covered his face, leaving him wondering what happened. He looked around and saw the she-cat packing up her herbs calmly.

"Wh-where are we?" he muttered while trying to stand up.

"Don't talk too much, it might open your facial wounds again." Spottedleaf recommended. "We are not too far from thunderpath. When the fox attacked, it left some scars on your face...They might not-"

Clawpaw's eyes widened upon hearing this. "What!?" He yowled in despair.

"SSHhhhh.." the thunderclan cat darted her eyes around in haste. "I can't stay with you for long, Thunderclan will be looking for me soon."

Clawpaw winced again before asking "What happened to the fox?"

Spottedleaf sniffed the air again before replying, "After you passed out, I gave it a scratch on the nose it won't forget. It ran off afterwards." A long silenced passed as Spottedleaf sniffed, scanning for any other cats or dangers that may have been lurking. Clawpaw groaned and cursed himself. Now Raggedstar and everyone else was going to wonder how he got three gashes across his face.

The sniffing cat finally finished, before turning her head at him. A smirk of admiration seemed to form on her attractive little face. "I just wanted to say thanks...For coming back for me."

Clawpaw opened his mouth to say something else, but turned his head shyly and mumbled "You're welcome…" another long silence. "It's getting dark, I've gotta get back to Shadowclan. See ya."

"Sure...What's your name by the way?" inquired the tortoiseshell.

"Clawpaw..Yours?"

"Spottedleaf." She smiled, they gave each other another long stare before Clawpaw blurted "Well..I'll see ya at the next gathering, huh?"

The tom dashed back in the direction of thunderpath, knowing it was going to take some wild excuse to explain his long absence.

As Spottedleaf packed her herbs, she purred to herself. Think about how cute he looked..Even with those new scars..

It had taken quite a bit of explaining to convince Raggedstar and Bluestar. Spottedleaf claimed to have gotten lost, despite having ample knowledge of the thunderclan territory. Poor Clawpaw, however, had much more explaining to do.

"Listen, young apprentice. I only want what is best for this clan and getting lost in the territory you should well know by now." Raggedstar lectured.

Clawpaw sighed before grumbling, "I know Raggedstar. But, why can't we just hunt where we please? Thunderclan is surely not as strong as-"

" It is against the code to do such a thing!" yowled. "The clans should keep within their boundaries." The older dark brown tabby paused before adding. "It keeps order. You were barely able to fight off that fox over the thunderpath anyway, you could have been killed!"

"Oh..yeah." replied Clawpaw who immediately remembered the lie he had made earlier.

A look of disappointment crossed the apprentice's now-torn face. He wasn't ever going to see that Spottedleaf cat ever again. Not without higher risk at least.

Raggedstar saw his look and mistaken it for worry about his rank. Perhaps he needed to be reassured, the Shadowclan leader thought. "Besides...Unnecessary hunting may hinder your new tasks as a warrior."

He saw Clawpaw's eyes widen while turning his head in surprise. "Does this mean..?"

Raggedstar purred before shaking his head.

The two cats gathered outside of the den into the cool twilight air. "Attention all cats of Shadowclan!" They watched as working warriors, sleeping elders and playing kits alike all turned their attention to the two clancats standing above them. "For the food he has provided Shadowclan, and the bravery he has shown fighting the fox by himself at the border, Clawpaw will henceforth be known as Clawface!"

Cats across the camp meowed and purred in agreement upon which they started chanting, "Clawface! Clawface! Clawface! Clawface!" As his clan praised his hard work and skills, Clawface exhaled deeply. Maybe breaking rules once in a while wasn't so bad after all.

Blackfoot sat next to Brokentail peering at the arrogant young warrior standing next to their leader. Suddenly, his friend spoke. "Clawface claims he fought a fox. There aren't any foxes I've smelled around here. Raggedstar is just a slow fool."

Blackfoot thought about that fact before adding, "Not to mention that he seems to get lost while hunting very often...Doesn't Thunderclan have foxes in their territory?"

They glanced at one another before looking back at the newest warrior

Spottedleaf, having now fixed Lionheart's itching, needed to find ingredients for cut treatment. Ravenkit had a small cut across his lower right paw and needed new treatment. Thunderclan hadn't had medical supplies at-the-ready that year, despite being a dense forest clan.

She yowled and lowered her ears in alarm as the bushes burst open again. "You again!?"

Spottedleaf cried at the sight of Clawface. "Hey there!" he beamed at the thought of the news he was about to tell." Guess what!? I'm a warrior now!"

the medicine cat only rolled her eyes as she began to walk off in search for better herbs. Clawface only jumped in front of her and urged on. "Now my name is Clawface!"

A short snicker came from the blocked cat. "Well it's not the most unfitting name in the world."

the young warrior frowned at this little tease. His eyes quickly darted back to the more dense parts of the woods. "I could tell by your need for herbs that you're a medicine cat? "

the tortoiseshell cat nodded.

"You need any help finding certain plants? Raggedstar has me help Runningnose all the time!"

Her ears perked up as she heard this. Perhaps this cat was just a newly-discovered nuisance. "Well.." Spottedleaf hesitated. "If you would like to."

Clawface, despite his lack of maturity was a fairly kind, and funny cat. Not to mention that finding new kinds of remedies and medicine were a cinch, due to his amazing nose. Once in a while an attempt at a joke would be made and though some fell flat, others made Spottedleaf purr for entire minutes. The thought that they were from different clans disappeared as the day went on.

Spottedleaf was actually pretty interesting, telling Clawface more about certain plants that he knew. Helping Runningnose was a little boring and seemed more like work. But being with this she-cat made things so much more new and interesting. Even if she was a little uptight at times...Not to mention very pretty.

The sun began to grow into a deep orange color over the leaves of the forest as the two cats realized the time. "Well it looks like I have to go back again." Clawface moaned. Spottedleaf felt her heart become heavier as she remembered the warrior code. This kind of thing wasn't allowed. Most social life had to remain within the clan, so that the clan may function together in harmony. But now, the she-cat began questioning the very code itself as she purred a farewell to the scarred tom.

Two seasons had gone by, a bitter cold bare-leaf had come and gone, but that didn't stop the two new friends from seeing each other once in a while. Every time the fresh-kill prey was fully stocked or Thunderclan remained healthy, they would sneak out to the same small clearing every now and then. It was a relief to meet each other in at gatherings, knowing fair-well that no cat could argue against two other cats talking. No matter what clan they were from. This, however didn't keep Blackfoot or Brokentail from glaring at them from a safe distance. "He seems to chat with Thunderclan's medicine cat quite often." Observed Blackfoot, knowing full well what he believed was going on. "I hate how dysfunctional our clan has become..Raggedstar is driving us into the dirt!"

Brokentail reassured Blackfoot. "Don't worry….There will come a time when a better leader rises to power." The tabby growled as he glanced toward Shadowclan's leader. "Soon the forest will know Shadowclan's glory…"

One night, as the two cats who had snuck out of their clans to see each other watched the lights of twoleg monsters going down thunderpath, Spottedleaf asked Clawface an unexpected question. "Clawface…..Do you...Know someone..Special?"

"Huh?" he replied as they continued to share the mouse Spottedleaf had caught. "What do you mean?"

"Like….a mate?"

"A ma-" was all he said before yowling in laughter at the idea. There weren't any she-cats interested in him and the thought humored him to no end.

Until he saw the strangely eager look on Spottedleaf's face. "U-um no. Shadowclan she-cats don't have much interested in deformed, foolhardy warriors," he chuckled as his friend chewed another bite of her mouse. "I'm guess I'll just become another lonely old elder," Clawface smirked.

"Well that's too bad," replied Spottedleaf. "Some of them don't know how lucky they are."

She lowered her ears as if regretting saying what she had just said.

Clawface felt very warm before he stuttered, "W-well, looks like I'll get going. Hope I make it past the thunderpath safely." The two purred in amusement before they began to walk in different directions. The Shadowclan warrior heard a sudden meow behind him.

"And Clawface!"

He turned and asked, "Yes?"

"Be safe, ok?" Spottedleaf mewled, her green eyes reflecting off the moonlight.

"Sure." the brown warrior said as he trotted back home. A thought had been bugging him lately though. Why did he keep risking being caught by his clanmates to see some flea-bitten Thunderclan warrior? There had to be a good reason, a reason that he would find soon.

Days later, after Thunderclan welcomed a kittypet as a new member, Spottedleaf found herself cleaning the small amount of blood from Frostfur. the white-pelted Queen had just had a litter of kits that morning. Making the den clean for the new little warriors was necessary. "Congratulations Frostfur!" Smiled Spottedleaf in a bright manner. "I'm sure they will be great warriors someday."

The queen's blue eyes were filled with joy as she replied, "Of course, though who knows...Perhaps one day you may have little ones of your own." The medicine cat gasped in shock. "W-what do you mean?"

Frostfur purred. "I see the way you go about your day. Leaping about, with a hopeful and bright look in your eyes as if you just caught the largest mouse in the forest. You've got your eye on a sturdy tom."

Spottedleaf felt her face become hot while meowing, "T-that's ridiculous, Frostfur. You know it's against the warrior code for a medicine cat to mate." the fact that made the tortoiseshell cat's heart sink for some reason.

"Listen dear, I'm no expert on the code, and some of it can be plain foolishness. But I advise you cherish what you may have and live those special moments with him to the fullest."

The medicine cat secretly took these thoughts to heart as she laughed. "Frostfur you are such a kidder."

Frostfur rolled her blue eyes, rolling over to make room for Spottedleaf's moss to continue cleaning.

While patrolling near carrionplace, the same kind of thoughts lingered on the mind of the scarred tom. "Nightpelt," Clawface began. "What do you think is an easy way to.." he let the last sentence linger for a moment while the other two patrol cats, Brokentail and Blackfoot listened intently. "An easy way to way to what?" ushered his brother.

The brown fur that covered the warrior stood up on all ends as he let out the rest of the sentence. "An easy way to tell how you feel towards a she-cat."

Nightpelt purred loudly upon hearing his brother was clearly interested in some unlucky Shadowclan she-cat. "I'm sorry, but there really isn't any easier of a way than to personally tell her." The cat continued purring to himself while Brokentail and Blackfoot continued walking ahead, glancing at each other.

Clawface knew he needed to get it over with. Soon.

Spottedleaf was unusually quiet a few nights later as she and her secret friend padded themselves up and down the territory near thunderpath. "..Now Brokentail..or, sorry, BROKENSTAR is now the high and mighty leader of-" he stopped in the middle of his rant while seeing his tortoiseshell friend with her head down. Something was wrong. "What is it? You seem very distant tonight."

She perked her head up quickly and sputtered, "N-no it's alright..I'm just.."

was all she was able to purr before slowly walking towards a small hill, which she sat down and began to play with her paws at. Clawface's heart began thumping in his small, feline chest once he began approaching her. Calmly, he sat down nice and close to her, their bodies warming each other from the slight chill. "Listen Spottedleaf…..Since the day I met you.." he paused as he saw her emerald eyes stare at him, sparkling brightly with her smooth, sweet-smelling pelt in the moonlight.

"Yes, Clawface?" the sound of his name with her voice was the one of the most harmonious things he thought he'd ever heard.

"..You've been this kind, generous, and wonderful friend. A friend that I would face a clan of foxes for." he joked, both of them meowing nervously from any sign of tension-relief. "But recently I've wanted...I guess you could say a little more." Spottedleaf lowered her ears in fear. "Listen, I-It's ok. I feel the same way, but I'm a medicine cat. A Thunderclan medicine cat!" she sighed, almost in tears. "I'm just….I'm just scared." The warm feeling of Clawface's furry head reached the side of her face as he nuzzled her closely.

Both their hearts were warm and thumping deeply in their furry chests. "I know," Clawface started. "I'm scared too. But listen..I Promise that one day we will leave the clans and live a peaceful life away from all of these battles and conflicts." Once again, he felt his heart thumping as he recited the plan. This was going to change both of their lives and they both knew it.

But they would discuss this kind of thing later. Spottedleaf looked up at the Shadowclan cat in earnest. "Do you promise?"

"On every star in silverpelt." He smiled proudly. They didn't say a word the rest of the night, Clawface merely sat down and purred alongside his beloved. Both wrapped in the warm sensation of each other's pelts under the moon's bright glow.

But they were from different clans.

The peace wouldn't last long.

Blood rushed through Clawface's ears as Shadowclan charged into the nearly defenseless Thunderclan camp.

Today was the day and the only thing that mattered was escape.

The camp was filled with only a few warriors and queens guarding what Thunderclan had previously boasted to be impenetrable. Yowls of rage and pain filled the thick air of battle. Clawface was desperately sniffing for Spottedleaf when a Lion-pelted Warrior jumped him, dragging him into the ground. The scarred cat immediately jumped up and scratched Lionheart across his whiskers. Wincing in pain, he didn't realize that that had given Clawface enough time to escape, not noticing the brown-pelt Shadowclan cat rush in the direction of Spottedleaf's scent. "The queen's den!" Clawface panted under his tired breath.

With hardly any cat guard the entrance, and the guards engaged in battle with his former clanmates, Clawface dashed into the den, meeting the sharp claws of a tortoiseshell cat.

He hissed in pain as he saw the shocked face of Spottedleaf standing in front of him.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of the Shadowclan cats coming to steal the kits!"

"It's fine," He urgently meowed. "Today is the day, we are heading to barley's barn, this is the life we've been waiting for! Now let's go!"

His mate gave a sorrowful look before replying, "I-I'll come with you, but...After this battle, the kits they.."

Clawface's dark brown eyes gazed behind her soft pelt to see a small group of kits huddled behind her, shaking in fright from the conflict raging outside. He sighed and was about to agree to help, before the unwelcome mugs of Brokenstar and Blackfoot walked into the nursery.

"Well look at this, the unloyal fleabags huddling together." Brokenstar said as he gave them a dark grin.

"What's the meaning of this?" Clawface hissed. He heard Spottedleaf hiss next to him, as they both prepared to challenge the two toms. The medicine cat swiped at Brokenstar, which the leader dodged and took the opportunity to softly bite her neck and swing her into the den's wall.

The kits were cowering and mewling in fear as they watched the terrible fighting taking place. Clawface was easily knocked to the ground by Blackfoot, a far more experienced warrior than he. As he felt a burning pain in his right shoulder from the fall, his eyes darted to Spottedleaf. Brokenstar had clawed her many times, as spots on her pelt turned crimson from the Shadowclan leader's blows. The four cats halted their fighting as Blackfoot quickly dragged a couple kits away from the others and unsheathed his claws.

Brokenstar began to speak as Clawface tended to his injured mate. "Now do you see the true meaning of disloyalty? Being a liar to your clan comes to a high price, but it seems your friend here is willing to pay those kinds of prices. So I'm giving you one last chance, Clawface. Either she dies...or the kits." His eyes turned at the frightened kits mewling for their lives.

"Never! I won-" before Clawface could finish objecting, the sweet voice of Spottedleaf stopped him.

"I-It's ok.." She whimpered. The eyes of Clawface widened and his breathing quickened as he turned his head towards her.

"Wh-...What do you mean?" His heart raced as she told him words he never wanted to hear.

"Those kits are young..They have a chance for a future and a better life. I wouldn't ever want to rob Thunderclan kits of their future." Tears in her eyes began to form as did Clawface's.

"N-no...Not like this.."

"No...It's alright. Don't do it for just the kits, but do it for me." Her amber eyes were deep with sorrow as she forced these words from her mouth.

This isn't what was planned at all. This was the worst possible way it could all end. But there was no time to waste, the battle outside began to die down as the sound of retreating Shadowclan cats was heard throughout the forest.

"Enough of this, finish this and prove your loyalty, NOW!" Roared Brokenstar as he and Blackfoot glanced nervously outside.

Clawface wanted to yowl in agony. But he felt a warm, loving nuzzle from Spottedleaf as she looked into his eyes and gave a sad smile.

Not saying a word, He backed up a good few tail-lengths. He promised to make this quick for her, and without thinking, charged at her head down. The warrior didn't want to see any of it.

The last thing he ever heard her sweet voice say, was a last whisper to him when he was close enough.

"I love you," She mewled.

He unsheathed his right paw claws,(The sharpest ones he had.) and felt the sickening warmth of her sweet neck, before hearing a thud hit the ground. Full of sorrow, Clawface turned away from what he had done. He didn't want to see any of it.

"Come on, the clan is leaving!" shouted Blackfoot as he released the kits, keeping the promise they had offered.

"Let's go Clawface." Brokenstar meowed gruffly. But when the brown warrior turned away from what he had done, there was a blank, angry stare that chilled him to the very bone. Silently, Brokenstar watched him walk out of the den with the scared kits still staring at the horrible scene before them. No one would believe them if they told, so what was the use in killing them?

Shadowclan wasn't the same anymore. Food didn't taste the same, nothing made him happy. Everything that meant something to him in this world was now lost. Their life was taken from them in this Starclan-forsaken conflict. Clawface felt numb as he and a group of rogues began their assault on Thunderclan. Brokenstar had been chased out after a raid on Shadowclan camp, and now Nightpelt, was now the new leader, Nightstar. Not that that mattered. Clawface only joined this group of rogues and rebels in the hope that death would find him one of these moons.

The air was filled with yowls of pain as the cats rushed in, clawing, leaping, biting. Whatever means to cripple the forest-dwellers. And yet not one of them was skilled enough to kill Clawface. No matter how many obvious chances he gave a Thunderclan warrior to end his life, they always went for a scratch across the face or a bite to the foot.

A loud growling was heard as the tabby turned his head to see a Grey-pelted warrior leap in the air onto him. The last thing he remembered before it all went black, was the sweet pain of teeth in his neck. "Thank you…" was what he meant to say, but all that came out was an awkward, quiet yowl.

Clawface couldn't tell where exactly he was. Wasn't he in Thunderclan? where were the fighting warriors, tearing each other to pieces in uncontrolled rage? He looked at the ground to see a white mist covering the forest floor. He was definitely somewhere else.

Looking up, he noticed that there were a surprising amount of stars in the sky, along with a beautiful assortment of colors. Clawface decided to start moving through these woods to see where exactly he was. One thing that was starting to stand out was how...At peace he felt. The forest seemed to sparkle and shimmer like silverpelt itself. While walking through the forest he thought he saw another cat run off into the bushes. It looked a lot like his old mentor, Crowtail...But wasn't she dead? She had caught a bad case of greencough last bare-leaf. And yet there she was, hiding away in these woods.

The stars began to truly shine when Clawface reached a vast clearing, in which a familiar-looking cat stood in the field.

It couldn't be.

But it was.

The same beautiful tortoiseshell pelt shone among the many lights in this strange forest. Just when he thought the world couldn't get any more glamourous, her green eyes turned and widened. Spottedleaf ran to him with Clawface's heart becoming warmer with every step she took.

"Yes, my love. It's me." She gleefully purred.

"H-how…" Clawface's thoughts trailed off for a moment. "What is this place?" He asked, still the happiest he ever felt in his life.

"We're in Starclan, Clawface. We have served our clans well and earned our places here." She could see a slightly concerned look on his face.

"But what about Shadowclan and Thunderclan?"

"They will be fine." Spottedleaf calmly answered. "We will see them all again someday."

Clawface's heart filled with joy as he realized what this meant. His love finished his thoughts.

"Now we can finally be here with each other...For all eternity." Love filled her green eyes as she said this. Her, now Starclan, warrior answered by purring and wrapping his warm body around her. Knowing that happiness was all that awaited for them both.


End file.
